1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a medium or media heating unit with at least one upright continuous flow heater which, with a continuous flow tube and flange plates fixed to its ends, has a closed subassembly for fixing to at least one wall of a medium or media reservoir, in which with the flange plates is associated a rear wall connecting the same for forming a recesslike receptacle separated from the interior of the medium reservoir for the continuous flow heater or heaters.
2. Prior Art
European Pat. No. 0,238,955 discloses a heating means with tubular continuous flow heaters, in which the ends of the tubes are fixed, e.g. by soldering to the two facing plate-like flange bodies. This heating means can be fixed as a closed installation subassembly to separate superimposed medium or media chambers, which are interconnected by a suitable medium or media return, in which the medium flows from the upper into the lower medium chamber, from which it again passes through the continuous flow heater into the upper medium chamber. This heating means is very favorable for many applications.